In the liquid crystal display panel industry, the current electrode in the array substrate of the LCD panel is generally used the wet etching process to patterned. However, the wet etching process is difficult to accurately adjust the Taper Angle of the electrode and the CD Loss, which led to low yields of the electrode of the array substrate.